There are numerous instances in which it is desirable to support a flexible display panel so as to be easily visible by persons in the surrounding area. Display panels frequently deviate from their planned size and shape and such deviations contribute to distortions when the display panels are supported in use. These distortions may evidence themselves in many different forms such as creases and folds that detract from the general legibility of the panel and adversely affect the aesthetic appearance thereof.
The problem, in applicant's view, centres on the inability of most current support devices to hold the flexible panels under a uniform tension in order to display the panel in a smooth and neat condition.